Fix my broken wings
by China Dolly
Summary: “Don’t you realize that maybe I do care!” “You're an Angel fallen down from Heaven. I only have to fix your broken wings.” Rating T, shounen ai. Full summary inside. R&R. Complete
1. The light is yet to be found

**Title: **Fix my broken wings

**Summary: **Malik has no friends, and is being plagued by Yami and his friends, though he doesn't know why. Out of no-where there comes a person that is nice towards him, but can he trust him?

**Pairings: **I'll tell you later^_^

**Warnings: **Slight name calling (I guess), mild cursing and Shounen-ai that may become Yaoi.

**Disclamer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor will I ever, so live with it^_~

**Fix my broken wings**

**The light is yet to be found**

I always thought the way you moved meant that you were trying to seduce me. That you were trying to lure me into the depths of your endless eyes.

I like the thought someone tried to get my attention in that sort of way. I liked it that finally someone seemed to like me, and immediately an angelic creature like yourself. The thought that at least one person at school didn't hate me soothed all the beatings and harassments.

But all of that is in the past now. Two days ago you asked me on a dated. Of course, whom would I be to say no? Right. Later I was waiting at the point we should meet, and you didn't come. The next day at school you told me quite coolly it was all a joke. And that I was too trusting if someone was just nice towards me for a second. You grinned, told me to bugger off and walked towards my Yami. My own Yami! And you kissed him. Everybody of your stupid friends saw my mask break. And all the could do was laugh. I turned around and run away with tears streaming down me cheeks. And now, today I have to go to school after yesterday's embarrassment.

And here I am, walking down the parking lot with an heavy feeling. From almost every corner of the school I can feel people watching me. Somehow I make it to the classroom without much trouble and sink down in my seat.

'Hi Malik.' I hear my name being said and look up. I see Yugi standing next to my table, smiling. I snort and turn my head away. I don't want to talk to him, not to any of _them._ 'Malik? Are you mad?' O Ra! He is just way to dense or too freakin' innocent for his own damned good. I look at him and nod. Almost immediately after that an hurt expression appears on his facial features. 'O, well maybe you want to come and sit with us during lunch break?'

'Yeah, like I would even consider that. After what you and your friends did? I don't think so.' I tell him point blank. Yugi looks at me with big eyes. He almost seems stunned I told him I didn't want to sit with them.

'O-okay. What about you come to the Gameshop with me after school?'

'No fucking way, shrimp. And from where comes the sudden care of my well-being?' I ask him coldly after his stuttered statement. 'But it'll only be you and me! Yami's gone and no-one else will be there!' He almost yells and I look to him. I wonder why he thinks I'll come. 'Yeah, so? I've gotta life to, ya know.'

'Yes, but I'm sure this afternoon you'll be free. I just want to get to know you a little better, okay? So if you feel like it, please come.' He pleads me softly. After that he smiles and runs away. Probably to those friends of his. I sigh and lay my head down on the desk. Why can't life just be simple?

TBC.

**Author's note:**

Well, this was a very short chapter… next time I'll try to make it longer.

But I need people to review. If I don't get reviews, I don't continue. Because then I don't know if people read it, and like it. So when I get a comment (if only one) I'll update as soon as possible. I hope you understand^_^

Please review.


	2. Keep a leash on that thing

**Title: **Fix my broken wings

**Summary: **Malik has no friends, and is being plagued by Yami and his friends, though he doesn't know why. Out of no-where there comes a person that is nice towards him, but can he trust him?

**Chapters: **2/12

**Pairings: **I'll tell you later^_^

**Warnings: **Slight name calling (I guess), mild cursing and Shounen-ai that may become Yaoi.

**Disclamer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor will I ever, so live with it^_~

**Reviews: **Well, since I'm in a good mood, I decided to give a review back to the people who review^_^ Ain't that nice?

_Catherine Lion: _He thanks^_^ but I'm a Dutch too you know… I hope ya understand things after this chapter.

_Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf: _Ha thank you. Glad you like it, and I won't tell you the couple yet, but I can tell it's not what you'll have in mind^_^

**Fix my broken wings**

**2. Keep a leash on that thing**

_I sigh and lay my head down on the desk. Why can't life just be simple?_

And why couldn't it be anyway? I don't understand why people hate me. I don't understand why everybody suddenly chose my Yami above me. And I don't understand why Marik, Pharaoh and their friends like to play mind tricks with me. I don't understand! It all went so weird. After Battle City all of our Yami's got their own bodies, and I hated it the first moment already. Then suddenly everybody avoided me, hung around with my Yami and acted like I was garbage. And why? Well, they told me why. I always thought everybody blamed my Yami for what happened, but apparently nobody did. They blamed me. Because I was the one who "created" him. And they forgave him and not me. Because all Marik had ever felt was hate, and I had felt love too.

But if they would've just ignored me it would've been alright with me. But they didn't ignore me. They played games. Beat me up when I yelled at them. But the worst thing was what the did last week. They knew I liked Ryou. Even during Battle City I liked him. And they used that. They -I don't know whose idea it was- made him act like he liked me too. Damn, he even asked me on a date, and I fell for it!

I was so stupid to even come. So stupid to trust them even though I know I couldn't.

And now Yugi asks me to come to that damned shop of his. Who does he think I am? Sure, I'm not that smart but that doesn't mean I'm stupid!

It's half past four and now I'm riding home from school. When I ride past the game shop the front door opens and Yugi runs out, grinning like a jack-o-lantern. He runs until he's right in front of my motorcycle and I stop. I look at him and raise a brow. 'I knew you would come,' he tells me and pulls at my left arm. 'Come inside.' He says when I don't move. He sounds as if he means it. But he doesn't. 'No.' I yell as I pull my arm out his grip. 'First, I didn't come here because I came to you. I was just driving home. Second, you have to find one Hell of a reason why I would even trust you with my homework!' I yell and tears gather in his eyes. Great, now he's gonna cry. I sigh and stroke my hand through my hair as I hear someone yell my name.

'Malik! What the fuck do you think you're doing with my Hikari!' I lookup only to be greeted by Pharaoh and his so called friends.

'Yami!' Yugi wails and everybody looks at him. 'You promised you would stay away.'

'Yeah, but if I had know that you asked that bastard over to get freakin' friends with him I would've come earlier.' Yami says and I sigh. 'Ya know what, Pharaoh. If it makes you happy I'll avoid you guys but please… keep a leash on that Hikari of yours.' I tell him. After that I start my motorcycle again and drive away.

Ra damn this world! Egypt was ten thousand times better than this place. At least there was nobody to confuse me like this. Pharaoh hates me, and that feeling is metal, but his creepy Hikari is being nice. What is this? A joke again or something? I really don't understand anymore. But I hope they shared their laugh about me.

With a sigh I park my motorcycle and grab my bag. I walk up different stairs and search my keys. When I find them I unlock my front door and step inside. I throw my bag against the couch and I pull my knee-high-black-leather-boots. I throw them angrily against the TV and walk into the kitchen only to be greeted by a ringing phone.

TBC.

**Author's note:**

Well for so far the second chapter. I hope you'll understand it a little better, though the reason why they hate Malik isn't a very good one, I couldn't come up with anything else. So I really hope you guys like it.

And if you are confused, it'll become more I guess*_* Hope you'll stay with me 'till the end.

Please review.


	3. What beer can do to a person

**Title: **Fix my broken wings

**Summary: **Malik has no friends, and is being plagued by Yami and his friends, though he doesn't know why. Out of no-where there comes a person that is nice towards him, but can he trust him?

**Chapters: **3/12

**Pairings: **I'll tell you later^_^

**Warnings: **Slight name calling (I guess), mild cursing and Shounen-ai that may become Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor will I ever, so live with it^_~

**Reviews: ** _Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf:_ Well, you certainly have one hell of an imagination^_^ all those couples. But no, it's not going to be a MalikxKaiba either. Really, I don't think that couple could ever work! But, since my computer is doing very weird flips and flops with my stories, reviews and extra chapters I'm not going to update more then this chapter tonight, even if I wrote more. And I know, I update fast^_^ But I just like the story so much!

**Fix my broken wings**

**3. What beer can do to a person.**

I sigh and let myself sink down in a chair and I pick up the phone. 'Yeah, Malik.'

'Hi Malik, it's Yugi.'

'Y-Yugi?' I almost choke on my own breath. Wasn't he supposed to stay away from me? What could he ever want! First he bugs me at school, then in front of that shop and now he bugs me on the phone! Won't he ever back off? 'Yeah! Surprised to hear me?' He asks me on that hyper kind of speaking of his. 'Hmpf.' I snort. 'Weren't you supposed to get on a leash and avoid me? Act like I'm the Plague and hate me like you did my darker side in Battle City?' Okay, I must admit that was a little harsh. But why can't the little shrimp just back off and leave me alone? Doesn't he understand I do not trust him and his friends? 'I-I... no! That's not what I'm supposed to do, and I certainly don't have to be kept on a leash. If someone would've been kept on a leash, it would've been you. You-you stupid bonehead. Can't even see when someone cares or tries to show you affection!'

'Show affection? Show affection! Is playing with me and confusing the hack out of me your way of showing affection? You stupid runt that calls himself a Hikari! Back off, all right? Don't call me ever again. Don't mess yourself into my things and stop playing those freakin' jokes with me. Stop acting like you actually give a damn!' I yell into the phone. I'm not a heated person; I don't get mad that fast, but really. Playing with someone's feelings goes too far. I sigh and shake my head when I hear Yugi speak again. 'Don't you realize, that maybe I do care!' Yugi yells at me. I look at the phone in astonishment. Do care? Nonsense! 'No! I don't. And haven't you seen that I do not trust you!' I yell back and after that I hang up the phone. 'Stupid Hikari.' I grumble.

It's 'round ten o'clock and I'm sitting in a club I don't know the name of. I'm sitting on a barstool with a beer in front of me and I'm looking around a bit. It is some sort of club where you find whores and stuff, you know the shit. People probably deal drugs in here and get laid every fifteen minutes by some sort of whore. I finish my beer and order another one.

Sometimes I also drink mixed drinks. I know, they're for women but they taste so incredibly sweet. I love sweetness though not much people think that of me.

I order another beer and boy, am I in a drinking mood today. I feel light buzz of the alcohol already and it makes my head ten times lighter and my problems suddenly seem thousand times less important. I make myself comfortable in my seat as I suddenly see double. Didn't expect that to happen so fast after I started drinking. Maybe it's the atmosphere around this club. If you stand in front of it, you feel drunk. When you sit inside of it you only have to breath in and you get high of all the drugs-smells hanging 'round here. If you sit and listen to the music, everything just works in faster then if would in any other club.

Suddenly I feel a hot breath hitting my ear. 'Hi there Hottie. It's only ten and you're already almost as tipsy as a monkey.' I look up and see a women standing behind me. She wears a mask of make-up and a wave of perfume surrounds her. She wears a thigh leather low-cut shirt and a pair of black leather pants with pumps underneath it all. It would've looked nice, if I were totally into girls. Unfortunately for her, I'm not. Luckily for her, I'm too wasted to even give a fucking damn right now.

'You must've had a tough day. I can make you feel better.' She whispers into my ear and I stand up. Somewhere my mind tells me I've already paid for the drinks and the girl takes my arm and drags me outside. When we arrive she crushes her mouth onto mine and I feel her groping my but. 'So Hottie. Wanna go at it?' She asks me in a husky voice. But still, getting laid right now, by her. A shiver crawls through my body and I push her away. 'No, not tonight.' I say.

Her expression falls and she stalks away, muttering something about damned blondes. I grin, shake my head and start to walk away.

Out of nowhere a sick feeling gushes over me. I seek for support and lean against the wall. I feel a headache coming up and now I regret drinking as much as I did.

By Ra, I feel tired. Way too tired. I slowly close my eyes and fall asleep, not knowing if the person that called: "Malik, are you all right?"; was really there.

With a groan I wake up. My head is aching like there are twelve dwarves digging for gold inside of it. I open my eyes and see a white ceiling. White? My ceiling is black, not white. 'Shit! Where am I?' I curse as I look towards my left. I tense up immediately, 'cause lying on my lift is a tri-colored pile of hair. And Ra, do I know whose hair that is!

TBC.

**Author's note:**

Yeah! Say hurray to my fastest upload ever! I love it! Hehe, no really, it's great. (Okay, I uploaded the last paragraph later 'cause I found out I forgot that one)

But no updates will come until my computer has calmed down and I see my reviews and all my chapters again on . That will possibly be in the morning. (For me. It's now 22.32 and I want to watch a show*_*) So I'll catch ya later. Don't forget to review^_ ~


	4. Tough night, eh?

**Title: **Fix my broken wings

**Summary: **Malik has no friends, and is being plagued by Yami and his friends, though he doesn't know why. Out of no-where there comes a person that is nice towards him, but can he trust him?

**Chapters: **4/12

**Pairings: **I'll tell you later^_^

**Warnings: **Slight name calling (I guess), mild cursing and Shounen-ai that may become Yaoi.

**Disclamer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor will I ever, so live with it^_~

**Reviews: **_Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf: _Yeah! Takes cookies and starts to eat… and no! I love that you're trying to guess which pairing it is^_^ and I'm glad that you like my story, really^_^

**Fix my broken wings**

**4. Tough night, eh?**

Immediately I sit up. But it is to fast, and I don't know there's a shelf on the wall that's there to greet my head. A loud, empty sound echoes through the chamber, together with my loud hiss of pain. I let myself fall back on the bed again and luckily there lays a pillow.

'Hm, morning Malik.' I look to my left, again, as I hear the husky voice of the person besides me. I look straight into tired amethyst eyes and am about to drown in them as my confusion gets the better of me. 'Yugi…' I whisper, my voice hoarse and raw of the alcohol I consumed the night before.

Yugi just smiles at me and gets out of the bed. He walks towards his closet and as he stands with his back turned towards me, I can't help myself. I let my eyes wander over his small body. Somewhere there is a voice that screams bloody murder. That he is my enemy and that I should hate him. And I know that's right. But I just have to notice that his rear end, even if he's small, looks so much better than Ryou's ever will. My eyes grow wide and my face flushes as I only think about it and I'm about to hit myself in the head when Yugi turns around. He has some clothes in his hands and walks towards the door when he suddenly turns around. 'Tough night, eh?' I stare. Tough night? No way! We didn't… I didn't. Not with that shrimp, right?

O fucking Ra! I've gotta get out of here. Pharaoh's going to kick my ass for even being here and coming close to his precious Hikari. And the last thing I need right now, is a beating. With that I gather my clothes and work myself inside of them. With my shirt on the wrong way I almost fall down the stairs only to be greeted by an old man. 'Hello there my boy. Have you slept well?' He asks me and I can only look at him. Who is he anyway? It's not like I come here a lot, so I wouldn't have a clue. The old man looks at me and suddenly smiles. Somehow that reminds me of Yugi. 'I am Yugi's grandfather. Seeing your face I realized I've never seen you around here. Are you a friend of Yugi?' The old man, seemingly Yugi's grandfather, asks me. I wonder why Yugi doesn't live with his parents, but that thought is quickly dismissed as I answer the question of the old man in front of me. 'No, I'm not his friend. What makes you think that anyway?' I answer and I can see on the man's face that I've moved to an defensive attitude. Somewhere he seems almost sad I'm not his grandson's friend. 'Well, when he called me on the phone last night, he seemed pretty upset. And when you were here he was worried for you health. So I just assumed you were his friend, seeing that my grandson care's a lot about you.'

'He doesn't care.' I mutter softly. 'Why would he? I'm just a piece of filth. So he and that die-hard Pharaoh and their friends play games, pull out tricks. Everything just to hurt me. He cares. Yeah, and I'm the queen of England.' I state on a flat tone. 'Is Yugi always there when those others play tricks on you?' The old man asks and Ra, he's annoying. At least I know from who Yugi has it. But is he there? No idea, nor do I care. Really, why would I? He's friends with them and that's enough already. I shrug but the man doesn't seem satisfied. 'See, than he isn't the one that plays around with you, now is he? He is not as bad as you think.'

'Seesh! What is this? A thousand questions or something? I do not like your grandson because he is the freakin' Hikari of that kick-ass Pharaoh, friends with my, and I say MY, Yami and because he hangs around with people who call their selves his friends only because they're afraid of Yami when they say they don't like Yugi!' So now I'm really getting mad. Isn't that enough already? If I don't care, I do not care!

'Now, now son. No need to yell that much about such a thing. You can discuss this later with Yugi if you feel like it. It isn't my business.' The man says, but he continues. 'But you weren't leaving already, were you? First you have to eat something. Would you like something?' He asks, and that makes me realize that I am hungry. I nod carefully and the man smiles at me. 'All right. But first you have to refresh yourself a little. Go upstairs, second door an you left and you'll find the bathroom. And don't worry. Yami doesn't live here anymore.' The man says with a short wink. Past that he goes further with what he was doing and I look at him with big eyes. How did he know I hate the Pharaoh? Yugi must've told him. Yeah.

So now I'm up the stairs looking for the second door on my left, which is not so hard to find, duh. First off I wonder what Yugi was going to do anyway. It must've been at least fifteen minutes he's gone. Aw Hell, who cares. With that I open the door and see that someone's taking a shower. Immediately I stiffen in my footsteps as I realize who it is.

TBC

**Author's note:**

Yeah! Another chapter. Though I liked making this^_^ yesterday me and my friend Japser made a whole story-board for this story, so with every chapter I now know what to write about. It's so cool! And four was one of my favorite chapters!

Hope you liked it so far^_^ please review.


	5. Nice mister sunshine

**Title: **Fix my broken wings

**Summary: **Malik has no friends, and is being plagued by Yami and his friends, though he doesn't know why. Out of no-where there comes a person that is nice towards him, but can he trust him?

**Chapters: **5/12

**Pairings: **I won't tell you^_^ you'll notice

**Warnings: **Slight name calling (I guess), mild cursing and Shounen-ai that may become Yaoi.

**Disclamer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor will I ever, so live with it^_~

**Reviews: **_Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf: _Yeah! Love your reviews… updating is not in light-speed anymore. But never mind…

**Fix my broken wings**

**5. Nice-mister-sunshine**

As I stand there the first thing that comes to my mind is: Run!

But I don't. It's almost as if I'm enchanted by the vague forms I can see through the shower curtain. But that's impossible! Remember who you're looking at Malik. Yugi Mutou. The little shrimp that doesn't even reach your eyes. The annoying midget that doesn't keep his nose in his own business. The big-eyed chibi with the chirping voice. The Hikari of that freakin' Pharaoh that even got my own Yami to hate me. The person that's being nice and doesn't mean it. The boy with the well-toned good-looking body… Damn it! No freakin' way I like that… that thing standing there. He's good-looking, okay maybe. But nothing more. Certainly not! Hell no.

Suddenly the shower stops and Yugi steps out with a towel 'round his middle and a wet body. I swallow carefully and blush bright red. Damn. I never could've thought he was that well build. 'Hey, Malik.' Yugi says out of nowhere and I realize I've been staring. 'Yeah?' I answer, on a weary voice. 'Nothing. What are you doing here anyway?' Yugi asks me with a small smile. I look at him. He doesn't even mention the fact I almost saw him naked! What is this?

'Well, since you're busy thinking, I'm going to dress. I'll see you downstairs.' Yugi says and with that he walks away.

So, it is some time later. I guess 'round eleven or something and Yugi and I are sitting at the dinner table. We both have a plate with food in front of us and I'm fidgeting about what happened this morning, and more importantly, what could've happened last night.

'So, what did you exactly_ do_ last night?' Yugi asks me after a while. I look up. How does he dare to ask me that? 'What did _I_ do? What did _you_ do!' I shout at the top of my lungs. Really, who does he think he is? Going around and being all nice-mister-sunshine but at the same time he's a freakin'-Ra damned- bastard! 'What do you mean, what I did?' Yugi asks me, big innocent eyes put on. 'You-you stupid shrimp! Why did you bring me here! How did I get here? In the same bed as you none the less!'

'I found you!' Yugi yells back and I raise a brow. 'O, so you decided to keep me?'

'Well, no… how do you expect me to answer that question on a reasonable way!'

'By just saying no! Ra, you're just way to dense for your own good, aren't you shrimp.' I say with a smirk on my face. This is going to be a piece of cake, to make him upset. And Pharaoh isn't even here to kick my ass! Wonderful, I love this day. Well, maybe only this moment… 'What would you've done if you found someone you knew in a dark alleyway? Let him lie there and kick the bucket?' Yugi shouts back and my grin only grows bigger. 'Yeah, that's what I mostly do. And if I'm in a good mood I would take his money too.' I say and Yugi looks at me with big eyes. 'You would even kill someone if you felt like it!' He shrieks. 'Yeah, so what? It's not like you give a damn, but I would watch it if I were you. I'm not at a high-patience level today and I still have my knife somewhere.' I see Yugi pale as I've said it and grin. Wonderful! 'But we're straying from the subject here. Why the hell did you bring me here!' I yell again. 'Why? Because you were lying on the ground, as drunk as a chimp, or something, and you were on the verge of throwing up! I couldn't just let you lay there. So I called gramps to pick me up.' Yugi says. 'So why were you there anyway? Going to the hookers?' I ask him and he flushed. 'No way I would do that! I only went to see Yami. He lives with Joey together a few blocks from there. And why were you there anyway?'

'Didn't you notice? To get drunk.' I say plain simple and Yugi raises a brow. 'What?' I ask, as if I stole candy from a child and tried to deny it to its mother. Creepy. 'You wanted to get laid, didn't you?' Yugi asks me, and now it's his turn to grin and mine to flush. 'Yeah, that's the reason.' I say with a laugh. 'But now, serious. Do you see me getting laid by one of those whores already? I mean, c'mon. If they were man, maybe. But by those… things. Thanks but no thanks.' I say and shrug. 'You mean, you're gay?' Yugi asks me. 'Yeah, so what? Isn't like I'm going to grab you and just get it over with.' I say and Yugi blushes. He mutters something that comes close to: I wouldn't mind that; but I ignore it. No way I'm going to get myself in more trouble then I'm in already.

'So you found me drunk, called your old man, brought me here and was worried?' I ask him. 'Yeah, sorta.' Yugi answers. 'Good, where's my stuff? I'm going home.' I ask him and he points to the living room. When I'm standing in the doorway I turn around. 'We didn't have sex, did we?' Suddenly Yugi grins like a jack-o-lantern and shakes his head. 'Nope.'

TBC

**Author's note:**

Hehe, this was a lotta fun to do^_^ really. And did they have sex? Nope…

I didn't dissapoint you guys, did I? Hope not so…*_*

Hope you liked it so far^_^ please review.


	6. Keys that fly to Egypt

**Title: **Fix my broken wings

**Summary: **Malik has no friends, and is being plagued by Yami and his friends, though he doesn't know why. Out of no-where there comes a person that is nice towards him, but can he trust him?

**Chapters: **6/12 whoa the half already*_*

**Pairings: **I won't tell you^_^ you'll notice

**Warnings:** name calling (I guess), cursing and Shounen-ai that may become Yaoi.

**Disclamer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor will I ever, so live with it^_~

**Fix my broken wings**

**6. Keys that fly to Egypt.**

'Aw, fucking Hell! Ra, damn the world and that God of yours! He must really hate me! Damn it! My fucking keys.' I yell as I'm standing in the living room with a very scared Yugi hiding behind the couch. 'Malik, maybe you should consider it that you could um… calm down perhaps?' Yugi almost whispers and I turn to him. 'Calm down! You fucking shrimp. This is your entire fault. What the hack did you do with my keys?'

'Nothing!'

'Well, you were the one that brought me here and no-one else even got close to me, for as far I know! So what did the keys do? Get wings and fly to fucking Egypt?' I shout at him. 'Well, maybe. You can't know anything for sure anymore after Battle City.' Yugi muses and I'm about to slap him so hard he'll follow those damn keys to Egypt if he doesn't stop right now! 'Yeah, that can be. And if you don't stop with that nonsense and tell me where the hell you hid my keys, you won't follow them to Egypt!' I yell and Yugi ducks behind the couch again. 'But I don't have your keys! Maybe you lost them. Maybe you forgot them at home, or someone took them! I don't know. Don't go around blaming me. I don't have them!' He yells, but doesn't come from behind the couch. I can almost see him panting right through the back of the couch. Panting… yeah with me on top… damn! Stop it! I hate the freakin' shrimp and my imagination is just still drunk from last night. Yeah, that's it.

'Malik?' I look up as I hear my name. Damn why must that sound so good when he says it? I sigh. I'm going nuts here. Freakin' nuts! 'Malik?'

'Yeah, what?' I snarl with flashing eyes. 'You can stay here until you found your keys. Only if you want to.' Yugi asks me. I look at him and immediately he ducks down again. 'Imsorrypleasedontkillme.' I raise my brow as I hear him mutter something. 'What the hell does that mean?'

'I'm sorry, please don't kill me.' He repeats, this time slow. 'Kill you? Well, I have been thinking about torturing, but murder. No, not really.' I say, and again Yugi pales. I sigh and shake my head. Doesn't he understand that I'm just playing around a bit? Suddenly I stop in my thoughts. Playing around? With the shrimp! I'm getting further and further away from sanity than I must've thought. 'Come on. You can stay. Don't you trust me?' Yugi asks and has moved that now he's standing in front of me. I look at him. Trust him. Well, he hasn't made fun of me yet. He is nice. He helped me out and sent Pharaoh away. Well, hack. My life sucks already, can't get that worse anyway.

'Yeah, I guess.' I say then. 'Guess what?' Yugi asks me and I sigh, again. 'I guess I can stay 'till I found my keys.' I say and before I know it I'm laying on the ground with Yugi on top of me, hugging me like there's no tomorrow. 'Hey, hey watch it! I don't have a second pair of clothing with me.' I say but Yugi pulls himself up and grins down at me. 'Thanks.' He says and I shake my head with a grin. 'Yeah, whatever shrimp. Now get off me.'

So now I'm walking down the road that leads to my apartment building. I sigh softly. When did this all became difficult? Right, when Yugi came into it all. So what the hell is it that I'm feeling. I like him, okay I'm ready to admit that. But still! He's the fucking Pharaoh's Hikari. But he's also nice towards me, and meaning it. Isn't that more important then? Well, it does make a difference I guess. I sigh, for the thousandth time already today as I turn the corner and walk into the building. I walk up the stairs and walk into the hallway that lead towards my front door when I stop dead in my tracks.

TBC.

**Author's note:**

I guess I'm having some inspiration here…. Well pray to God! Finally.

So now, up for the next^_^ Don't forget to review, eh^_~


	7. Fix your broken wings

**Title: **Fix my broken wings

**Summary: **Malik has no friends, and is being plagued by Yami and his friends, though he doesn't know why. Out of no-where there comes a person that is nice towards him, but can he trust him?

**Chapters: **7/12

**Pairings: **I think you figured out it is a YugixMalik, right?

**Warnings:** name calling (I guess), cursing and Shounen-ai that may become Yaoi.

**Disclamer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor will I ever, so live with it^_~

**Reviews: **_Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf:_ Yeah! It is a YugixMalik. And he has an attitude! And I love Malik with an attitude^_^

_Sarah the Slayer: _hehe thanks^_^ and just read, you'll find out. Talking fast makes people insane, yeah I know it^_^

**Fix my broken wings**

**7. Fix your broken wings**

I sigh as I walk again. Don't pay attention. I think to myself. Don't pay any attention. Maybe if I keep walking they won't say a thing. I think as I walk past a group of persons. 'Yo, tomb keeper.' I hear the blonde puppy yell and I turn around, looking at him with a raised brow. 'What? Looking for me at my house now, you must really like me.' I say sarcastically with a smirk. I see Joey's anger rise within the second until a hand upon his shoulder stops him. 'Don't take any notice of that thing Joey.' Pharaoh says. I look at him with a stern look. 'Damn you, Pharaoh. And for what did you come here anyway? 'Cause if it is to harass me, leave. I'm not in the mood.' I say. I'm in the mood for other things. First of all get rid of all the confusion. I think and grin.

'What's to laugh about, tomb keeper?' I hear Bakura growl at me. I look to him. 'Nothing that contains you, tomb robber!' I shoot back and Bakura scowls. I look to the Pharaoh again, noticing my Yami and Ryou standing somewhere closer to my front door. 'So, is this gonna lead to anything yet?'

'Yeah, we were here to warn you.' Yami says and I raise a brow. How much I do that each day. 'For what?' I ask. 'For hanging around with my Aibou.' Yami says. 'Yeah, what's with your Aibou?' I ask him and Marik steps towards me. 'He means that if we see you again with him, we'll make sure you don't even have the strength to see him ever again.' He says. 'You threatening me?'

'Yes, I am. You stupid sand nigger.' Marik says and I turn around so that now I'm standing in front of him. 'You call me a sand nigger?'

'Yeah.'

'Look at yourself! You freakin' asshole! Who do you think looks the same as me? You stupid cock sucker!' I see his expression getting angrier with the second and I just know I have to watch my steps if I don't want to fall down a cliff called the hospital. 'That I have a boyfriend and you don't is a thing that can make you jealous, yes. But still. Come close to Yugi ever again and I'll flay you alive.' Marik threats me and I shrug. 'Whatever you want. I don't give a shit. And you shouldn't boss around your Hikari like that, Pharaoh.' I say as I turn towards Yami. 'I don't let my Yami boss me around like that, maybe I should teach your precious Aibou some things.' I say and grin. 'Don't even dare…' Yami begins but I raise my hand, grin and turn around.

But as soon as I'm out of sight I let my stoic mask slip into one of sorrow. Really, who do they think they are, threatening me like that? I am not the one who talks to the shrimp. Who lets him stay in my house. No, that's him. He does it and I get the blame. They just need a scapegoat and because they don't want to hurt little Yugi they blame me.

I look up and notice that in my thinking state I walked to mall. I shake my head. I only have one favorite shop here and that's the leather-store. I walk in and the ironic thing is that I find Yugi standing bend over at a pile of pants. I walk past him, mutter a low "Hi" of recognition and walk over to the jackets. A few seconds later I can see Yugi walking up to me from the corner of my eyes.

'Hi Malik. Did you found your keys?'

'No. Now back off, Yugi. You shouldn't be around me.' I tell him coldly. I turn away and start to move towards another clotheshorse besides me. 'Why not? What happened at your apartment?' He asks me and I stop to turn around and look at him. 'You and your Yami happened to me! Now leave me alone. I don't want to go to the hospital for hanging around with you.' I say and turn to walk away when Yugi grabs my wrist. I look up at him, shocked. 'What did my Yami say to you?'

'Actually, it was my Yami. He said if I came near you, and I quote: "that if we see you again with him, we'll make sure you don't even have the strength to see him ever again;" So there you are. Hope you're happy now with what you've got.' I say and lower my head. I've been told that sometimes my eyes are pools to my soul. And I really don't want that now.

'Malik, let them talk. They won't hurt you if I'm against it, and I am. I hang around with you because I like you, and for no other reason. They should know that by now for I told them already. So if the threat you, let them. They won't hurt you, ever.' Yugi says with a smile, and I feel my heart melt slowly. 'But… I don't know if I can…' With that Yugi lays a finger on my lips, which makes me blush a bit. 'Shh. You're an Angel fallen from Heaven. I only have to fix your broken wings. So will you let me?' Yugi says. I look at him and nod with a small smile. So he cares…

TBC.

**Author's note:**

This is a good thing. My chapters are becoming longer and longer. Finally I reach a decent length of my chapters, which is great.

So, I want you to help me^_^ I'm planning to write a fan fiction by the song: I hate everything about you. Preformed by: Three days grace. So I want to ask you, if you want. To read the song text and tell me which couple would fit best in it^_^ But I am picky! So it must be a Yami or a Hikari. So not Joey or Seto Kaiba or such^_^

Please do for me.. and review to tell me which couple and what you thought of this chapter.


	8. Victim for my keys

**Title: **Fix my broken wings

**Summary: **Malik has no friends, and is being plagued by Yami and his friends, though he doesn't know why. Out of no-where there comes a person that is nice towards him, but can he trust him?

**Chapters: **8/12

**Pairings: **YugixMalik

**Warnings:** name calling (I guess), cursing and Shounen-ai that may become Yaoi.

**Disclamer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor will I ever, so live with it^_~

**Reviews: **_Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf:_ Yeah, longer and longer, which I think is totally great^_^ And I think I'll make it a BakuraxYami, but I'm not sure yet

_Sarah the Slayer: _Yeah! Fluff rules, really. I agree^_^ and I think I'm going to make another BakuraxRyou thing. I think I'm going to make one at the song lyrics of Berlinda Carlisle's: Heaven is a place on earth. I love the song^_^ so fluffy. I can make Bakura go fluffy! Yay.

**Fix my broken wings**

**8. Victim for my keys**

Dark Sins. That was the name of the club I was the other night. And now the shrimp and me are standing in front of it. Though I can hardly call Yugi a shrimp at the moment. He wears a dark-blue leather collar 'round his neck and a tight leather sleeve-less shirt. He has some different kinds of sweatbands 'round both his wrists and he has replaced his normal leather pants with one that are even more form fitting than the others. Which I thought before this was almost impossible. I grin as I unconsciously lick my lips and turn my head away with a shake. I myself am wearing a purple shirt, same style as Yugi's. My pants aren't as form fitting as his, but still show just enough at the right places. As accessories I'm wearing a golden necklace, golden bracelets, iron chains that are attached to my pants and golden earrings. Of which three in my right, and four in my left ear. Also I put on some eyeliner to make my eyes look sterner than they already did. With a sigh I turn towards Yugi again only to see his eyes glittering in excitement. If it weren't for that, I would never have thought it was his grand idea to go here anyway. After returning to his house, and not finding my keys at mine he got to the idea maybe someone stole them. First I didn't want to hear anything of it and past that I remembered that fucking hooker feeling my ass up right before I send her away. Yugi had laughed his ass off at that and had made some smug remarks about me "not wanting to get laid" before I shut him up. I don't know why, but we decided it would be nice to get my keys back, if she had them. I had sighed inwardly at the thought of feeling that bitch up to get my keys back. But I had to. I needed to get into my house, for I wasn't planning staying longer at the shrimp's. And on top of that, my motorcycle was still standing in front of the club, and I was worried it would get damaged if it stood there just one evening longer.

'It's a good thing gramps didn't know my exact size when he bought me all that stuff, eh?' Yugi says, right before we pass the bouncer. Not to my surprise, even Yugi doesn't have to show an ID here. When Yugi and I are standing inside Yugi swallows. 'Don't be scared.' I whisper in his ear as I lay my hands on his shoulders. 'I'm not.' He whispers back. 'Just nervous.'

'Well, you just sit at the bar and have a few drinks while I get my keys back. And don't forget you have to that home with me tonight, eh.' I tell him with a wink. Past that I walk away and flow with the crowd towards the dance floor. It doesn't take long for me to find the hooker I'm looking for. 'Hi there Hottie. Back again?' I hear the same husky voice whisper in my ear. 'Yeah, certainly.' I whisper back. I feel a pair of sweaty hands wander up my chest and I shiver. And certainly not for pleasure. 'Hm, enjoying yourself there?'

'Yeah…' I fake a moan and close my eyes. I hope this is over as soon as possible. I feel the hooker press a wet and sloppy kiss on the side of my cheek and past that she licks at the shell of my ear. I sigh and try to imagine it's Yugi standing behind me, rather than that bitch. Softly I feel her pull at my shoulder and I turn around. 'Let's get this to a corner.' She tells me with a seductive grin on her face. I look up at her, smirk and nod. After that she starts walking and pulling me with her. We come past the bar and I see Yugi sitting there. I smile. But suddenly my smile fades as I see that he has already consumed way to much alcohol. I shake my head with a grin. I just knew the kid couldn't hold his liquor down.

Yugi disappears as I'm pulled through the crowds towards one of the darkest corners of the room. 'You won't miss a thing of him.' She tells me in a sigh. I feel a hand stroking around my thighs and in a reflex I want to get out of here. With a sigh I remember I have to play along and let her. I can now feel the uncomfortable warm breath of the woman in front of me, coming closer and closer. I feel her breast touching my chest and shudder. Remember. I tell myself. If I find my keys, I'll be gone. Though that doesn't ease the uncomfortable feeling. Against my will, I press lightly against her and I hear her speaking. 'C'mon baby. Go further.' I swallow. Where the fuck are my keys! Those are the words that are screamed in my head. Suddenly the hooker takes my right hand and leads it towards her breasts. 'If you don't do something,' she says, 'then I will.' All of a sudden my heartbeat quickens. Next to the rounded shapes I don't want to feel, I feel the contours of my keys. In a wave of disgust I close my eyes and kiss her as distraction. With my free hand I slip into her cleavage and grab m keys, now I can get out of here! I withdraw my hand from her cleavage and take a step back. 'What's the matter?' The woman asks. 'I'm still not drunk enough for you yet.' I say with a harsh voice. With an attitude she stalks away. As I look around I see her hands slip into the pants of her next "victim". Poor boy, I think.

Now I have to find Yugi and find a way to drag him home. I walk towards the bar and my eyes widen as I see Yugi. He's as drunk as a fiddler. I sigh and walk to him. 'Yugi, I've got my keys.' I say. He turns around and looks at me with red veined eyes. 'Hiya Malik!' He chirps cheerful at me. I sigh again and shake my head. After ten minutes Yugi and I are standing at my motorcycle. Yugi is hanging all over me as I'm trying to get my keys out of my pants. When I get them out I slap Yugi's hands away and look at the keys. My face pales. 'Damn it!' I only have the keys of my motorcycle! I have to get my others too! 'Ma-alik!' Yugi whines suddenly and I look at him. I can't just leave him here like this! I sigh. I guess having Yugi around wasn't the best but now I really have to get him home before he jumps me. I'll get my keys later.

TBC.

**Author's note:**

Now, this is a very long chappie^_^ Though I have to say, it will be the longest of the whole story probably. It was so hard to make! The hooker part was the hardest. Jasper almost wrote all of it, and I'm so grateful for that. Next chapter will be a lemon…


	9. Ride from Hell

**Title: **Fix my broken wings

**Summary: **Malik has no friends, and is being plagued by Yami and his friends, though he doesn't know why. Out of no-where there comes a person that is nice towards him, but can he trust him?

**Chapters: **9/12

**Pairings: **YugixMalik

**Warnings:** name calling (I guess), cursing and Shounen-ai that may become Yaoi.

**Disclamer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor will I ever, so live with it^_~

**Reviews: **_Cruel Reality:_ Yeah, there sure aren't that much YugixMalik pairings. I hate that sometimes, because they make such a great couple^_^ and thing being rushed, it is like that. I know, but it's not a thing I can help^_^ and I wasn't planning actually planning on going back to the end of Battle City in this story. I can make another one in which I explain. I forgot the word for it*_* it's not a sequel… but anyway, if you'd like I could do that…

_Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf:_ Hehe, yeah poor Malik, and Yugi's certainly cute! ^.^

_Sarah the Slayer: _Yeah, certainly damn Hookers. Pretending to want something while they steal your keys!

**Warning: **This chapter is going to be a Lemon… I don't expect it to go "to the end" and also not to be too graphic, but that you've been warned. If you don't like, then don't read. Don't flame me, it's my first try at a Lemon.

**Fix my broken wings**

**9. Ride from Hell**

I grab Yugi's waist and set him on the back of my motorcycle. 'Where are we going?' He asks me with a double tongue and I think it's strange he still hasn't fainted. 'To your house.' I tell him and look at him. Yugi bends his head to the left side a little and looks at me through slightly clouded eyes. 'Can I kiss you?' He asks me suddenly and I blink. 'Come again?' I say, not really believing I heard it right the first time. 'I asked…' he whispers, his mouth coming unbelievably close to mine, 'if I could kiss you.'

'Y-yeah well, about that…' I say, but I don't get the change to finish and Yugi places his mouth onto mine. My eyes widen in surprise but close shortly after that. Yugi's lips are incredibly soft. I feel his soft hands lace their selves in my sand-colored hair and I lay one hand on his lower-back for support and lay my other in his neck to get him closer. I open my mouth as I feel his tongue lick my lips for entrance. The kiss deepens and Yugi presses closer to me. I moan low in my throat as I catch a small taste of him. He tastes divine. Like sugar mixed with Pisang Ambon. I grin in the kiss, as I taste that. Pisang Ambon, woman's drink. But at the moment I couldn't care less. Our tongues start a battle that I win and after some minutes more we part. I look at him with cloudy eyes. He grins as he pants. 'Now, let's go home.' I say, getting my mind back to the situation. I get on the motorcycle myself and as I sit Yugi immediately slips his hands 'round my waist. He starts stroking my chest, heading lower, before I place his hands back upwards. 'Ma-alik!' He twaddle's but I shake my head. 'Uh-uh, no way.' I say. I start my motorcycle and grin lustfully as Yugi starts to stroke my chest again. This is going to be one Hell of a ride.

Ra, this really makes me wonder why this city has so much stoplights. For at least the third time I'm waiting for people to cross the street, and having a hard damn time with it. I have heard the rumors of Yugi on Sugar-high. But those rumors sink into nothingness when you have a light drunk and very horny Yugi sitting behind you on your motorcycle. If Pharaoh would see Yugi and me right now he would've cursed himself sick in Egyptian. Were if be for anger of jealousy, I don't know. As the light turns green I drive away again.

'Malik, hurry up. I want to go to bed.' Yugi giggles behind me and I gasp as he starts licking and biting my neck. 'You like that?' He asks me almost impish and I can only nod. 'Good. When we get home you'll get more.' He whispers, his hot breath ghosting over my ear. I close my eyes briefly but they shoot open immediately again as I hear a car hoot at me. I take a good breath of air but all my breathing is stopped as I hear Yugi speak again. 'Don't let me get into your _pants_…' he pauses and I hear him laugh. 'Sorry, my mistake. Don't let me get into you head. Don't want us to have an accident, eh.' I shiver and I swear, never get Yugi drunk. First of all, you get way to worked up yourself. And second, you'll become a danger in the traffic with him right behind you, pulling out stunts like this. And also I hope he doesn't realize that my ears are my soft spot. Otherwise I could've easily called him suicidal on the back of my motorcycle.

After another five minutes or so I park my motorcycle in the front of the Game Shop. When I turn to Yugi to see how he's doing I feel two hands grab my face and I'm pulled into a fierce tongue battle with Yugi. I moan low in my throat as Yugi starts to pull my shirt up a bit. I break the kiss and look at him through lust filled eyes. Yugi grins as if he understands and almost pushes me into the house. When we are standing in the living room he pushes his mouth against mine again and I push his lips apart to let my tongue into his mouth. Yugi's fingers are busy trying to get my shirt out and I pull away from him to remove the shirt on my own. I start nibbling on Yugi's neck and ear and he lets out a groan for more. His hands are mapping out every inch of my chest and I groan loudly as he pinches my nipple. His hands start working on my pants and I whisper in his ear: 'Your g-… oh Ra… grandpa,' but I don't come further as he interrupts me with a quick kiss on my lips. 'He won't hear, Baby. You can shoot a cannon past him and he still won't wake up. Or maybe you are a screamer.' He whispers impishly and now I truly now Yugi was meant to be the Yami instead of the Hikari. Yugi lets out a soft squeak as he completes the task of opening my pants. He starts placing butterfly kisses all along my chest, heading lower to his ultimate goal. 'We-we're in the… ah, damn it Yugi!' I hiss as he dips his wet tongue into my navel. 'We're what, baby?'

'In the… oh… living room…' I can barely form whole sentences anymore and suddenly Yugi pulls away from me entirely. I whimper at the loss of the warmth and feelings but I look up as I hear Yugi snicker. I look at him and there he's standing leaning, with a soft bow in his body, against the doorway. He has rid himself of his shirt and I can see the lean, but still well built body I've wanted to see after the incident in the bathroom. 'Are you coming? We'll go to my bedroom. To _sleep_.' He says on the most seductive way as he stretches out a hand for me. And boy, am I glad to take it. I take his hand and he kisses me. That's the way we make our way upstairs to his bedroom. Leaving a messy living room behind, in which clothes are fully scattered all over the place.

TBC.

**Author's note:**

Well, it didn't become a full lemon. But it's hard to write, I'll tell you! But anyway, I think it went well^_^ and for in the morning all I can say is poor yugi-chan… has consumed way to much alcohol. But it made Malik-chan happy, very happy…

Please review.


	10. Love and Sexy, Baby

**Title: **Fix my broken wings

**Summary: **Malik has no friends, and is being plagued by Yami and his friends, though he doesn't know why. Out of no-where there comes a person that is nice towards him, but can he trust him?

**Chapters: **10/12

**Pairings: **YugixMalik

**Warnings:** name calling (I guess), cursing and Shounen-ai that may become Yaoi.

**Disclamer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor will I ever, so live with it^_~

**Reviews:** _Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf:_ Yeah! Yugi's seme! I wanted it that way, gives the fic a nice twist I thought. And now he's seme ^.^ It's a nice change, to make him seme. But you have to remember, Malik is a fallen angel, eh^_~

_Sarah the Slayer: _Well, yeah. The world will fall apart…. Think so at least….

**Fix my broken wings**

**10. Love and Sexy, Baby.**

I blink with my eyes against the bright light that falls into the room through the window on the opposite side of the back of the bed. I turn my head a little to the left only to end up in a haze of soft, lavender-smelling, hair. I sigh as I hear a soft snoring sound and feel a hot breath over the base of my neck. A small smile appears on my facial features as I remember last night. It was… well wonderful. I would've never have thought feeling those kind of feelings ever in my life. A lonely childhood, a cold Yami that never gave a damn and people that, during and after battle city, hated me. And now someone cares, shows me tenderness, friendship and maybe even love. Love is a wonderful feeling. And I didn't realize that, until just a short while ago, it was all within my grasp. And I starched my hand and took it. And I'm damn glad I did. Yugi is one of the best things that could've happened to me after Battle city. And he actually cares. It isn't a joke, it isn't played. It is real care and I'm glad it's towards me.

Slim arms tighten around my lower-waist and a soft sigh is heard. I feel soft fingers trail circles on my skin and I let out a low groan. 'Morning Baby.'

'Hiya there, Love.' I answer and close my mouth and eyes immediately after I said it. I bite my lower-lip. Yugi hasn't exactly told me he really _does___love me. And last night he was drunk. 'I'm your love?' Yugi asks me, excited but still curious. 'Only if you want.' I say softly. 'Only if I want?'

'Y-yeah.' I answer. And for a moment I'm afraid he'll say no. That he hates me and that he'll say I used him because of his drunk sate last night. But when I hear a soft squeal that makes my heart flutter my doubts start to disappear. And when I feel soft lips taking mine into a bruising kiss, all rational thoughts are gone. I let my tongue lick Yugi's lips and he opens them for me. I let y tongue dart into his mouth and try to find every single spot that makes him moan. Suddenly Yugi pulls away and I open my eyes I didn't even realize were closed.

'I wouldn't want to be anything but your Love.' Yugi says after he straddled my waist. I loop up into his eyes and smile a soft smile. His eyes are as sincere as they can be and I lay my left hand on his cheek, which in turn makes him lean into that. But because of that he almost looses his balance. With both my hands I grip his hips and Yugi looks at me. 'Will you be my Love, Baby?' He asks me and I wallow. Of course, I see the laughter playing in his eyes. But that doesn't take away the fact he is just irresistibly sexy like this. 'Of course I'll be your Love, Sexy.' I answer with a smirk. Yugi lets out a moan and throws his head back with a grin, hands placed on my chest. I smirk and wink at him as he opens his eyes so he can see me. 'Ma-alik!' He yells and I laugh out loud. He looks so delicious, and he is all mine. 'What? Things going OK up there, Sexy?'

'Malik!' Yugi rings out and bends towards me again. 'Malik, you fucking tease. That's so kinky!' He says and bends down and kisses me, hard.

Later that day Yugi and I are sitting on the couch in the living room. 'Feeling better?' I ask Yugi. Yugi nods a bit and lays his head on my chest. I smirk a little. Just three hours ago Yugi got a killer headache because of the all the alcohol and he has me really guilt right now, even if he doesn't know. 'You were drunk.' I say sadly. 'I didn't want to…'

'Hush, Baby. I already told you it isn't your fault.' Yugi tells me. I nod, grateful he understands this is about last night. 'It still doesn't take away the guilt, you know.'

'I know Baby, I know.' Yugi says and climbs into my lap. 'But it would've happened anyway. I would've done it anyway. The alcohol just gave me the courage to do it, make it happen now instead of two weeks. There is no need to feel guilty. I wanted it and…'

'But,' I protest. He can't just take this as a daily thing. 'Hush,' he says and lays a finger on my lips. 'That's it. Point taken, okay? I don't want you to feel guilty just because of it. Because I wanted it too. And it was the most exciting thing I've ever done. You made me feel so good, Baby. So good.' He says, bending towards me. 'Please, make me feel good again.' He whispers and kisses my deeply. I run my hands over his chest right at the moment the door opens. 'YUGI!' Immediately the kiss breaks and Yugi and I look up at the door. There is standing a raging Pharaoh, and friends.

TBC.

**Author's note:**

O yeah! Now the world will truly fall apart. This was such a fantastic chapter to do! I loved making the "morning after" scène! Great. Now please review and tell me what you thought^_^


	11. Okay, who's seme?

**Title: **Fix my broken wings

**Summary: **Malik has no friends, and is being plagued by Yami and his friends, though he doesn't know why. Out of no-where there comes a person that is nice towards him, but can he trust him?

**Chapters: **11/12

**Pairings: **YugixMalik

**Warnings:** name calling (I guess), cursing and Shounen-ai that may become Yaoi.

**Disclamer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor will I ever, so live with it^_~

**Fix my broken wings**

**11. Okay, who's seme?**

'Yami! Uhm… Hi.' Yugi says, and he seems slightly frightened. 'What the hack is going on here!' Yami demands and Yugi looks up at him. 'Can't you see?'

'Can't I see? Malik, what have you done with my Hikari!' Yami yells, turning his anger towards me. I open my mouth to speak, but Yugi beats me in it. 'He didn't do anything. Well, nothing that could hurt me. Quite the opposite of it, actually.' He says, and blushes. By now Joey is sitting in a chair, looking at Yugi and me. Marik and Ryou are standing a little awkwardly near the TV and Bakura is glaring me into the ground. Yami is standing in front of us, looking as if he will explode. 'Ya know, Yug. Ya dun't hafta hang 'round with him ya know.' Joey suddenly speaks and Yugi looks at him with a smile. 'Thanks, I know that. But I want to hang around with him. He is a good person and I love him.' Yugi sits next to me and lays an arm 'round my waist, as if to prove his point. But I can't look up, not now. Because all of a sudden my hands, which are lying in my lap, are very interesting. 'Y-you love him!'

'No way!'

'Yugi, you can't.'

Everybody is screaming something at the moment. But all come to the point they don't want to believe it. 'So, does that mean ya love him too, Ishtar?' Ryou asks and I look up at him. I can see he expects me to wince, but I don't. 'Would I be here, if I didn't? Would I let him kiss me, dominate me if I didn't love him?' I ask and his eyes widen slightly. 'Waitta minute. Ya mean Yug's seme?' Joey speaks up again and I nod. Everybody seems very surprised about it, and for a moment it seems everything's going to be all right.

'I hope you haven't changed my Hikari yet, Malik.' Yami says and I look at him with flashing eyes. Changed his Hikari? Hell! 'Of course I haven't, Yami.' I answer, titles leaving the conversation. 'But you have!' Yugi suddenly says and I look at him with big eyes. 'W-what?' I stutter. Yugi climbs into my lap and brings his lips close to mine. From 'round us I can hear people protesting, but it seems Yugi doesn't give damn. 'You have changed me Baby.' He says and smirks. 'You took me to a club everybody else would've avoided. You got me to drink Pisang Ambon. Let me be surrounded by hookers.' He whispers to me and licks my lips. I can hear a soft growl coming from someone but Yugi continues. 'You are the person that can make me swear. You are the person that gave me my first time. And I enjoyed it…'

'He what?' Yami suddenly yells, startling both Yugi and me. 'He gave me my first time.' Yugi says easily, and when I look around Yami is the only one that is really mad about it. Bakura and Joey are grinning like mad and my Yami and Ryou can only shake their heads. 'Well actually,' I say, drawing the attention of everyone, 'it was the other way around.' I kiss Yugi on the forehead and look him in the eyes. 'You were seme, right Sexy.' I say and Yugi smiles. 'Yeah, I was seme.' He answers. 'Man Yugi, never knew you had it in ya.' Joey says, shaking his head. 'So you don't mind?' Yugi asks with a smile. 'Well,' Ryou begins, 'I think we all wanted it to be someone else, but if Malik makes you happy and swears he won't hurt you, it's, well' he stops and thinks about it for a second. 'Acceptable.' Bakura finishes for him and Ryou nods. 'So you don't mind me being with Malik and that he's spending time with us too?'

'Well, it'll take a while before we maybe even start to like him. But if he makes you happy, we won't stop that.' Ryou says and Yugi grinds like a jack-o-lantern before hugging Ryou to death. 'Thank you!' He says and I grin. 'So, I don't agree, but do you swear you won't hurt my Hikari, ever.' Yami says, glaring daggers at me. I shake my head. 'I wouldn't want to hurt him even if it was for my own live.' I say and Yami nods.

Today's Monday, and we went to school. It was nice, for one time actually. Yugi's friends weren't that nice, but they weren't harassing me either. I sat with them and through the half of lunch Yugi and I skipped out to go to the locker rooms because of the heat. It was so hot, a heat wave. It had to be at least 32 degrees and I was sweating out my clothes. Now school's finished and Yugi and I are sitting in Yugi's room, listening Falling Apart from Zebrahead. It's a good song, really, though Yugi doesn't like it. He's more in the The killers song, from I don't know who. But as I said, it was really hot. So Yugi is laying on is bed, school uniform removed and he's wearing loose pants and no shirt. I can't say I'm much better off. Though I'm wearing knee-high pants. 'Malik! It's so hoooot!' Yugi whines and I plump down next to him on the bed. 'I can make you even hotter, Sexy.' I say and Yugi flashes me a knowing smirk. 'You can, now can't you?' Yugi asks me and I nod. I look him in the eyes and bend down until our lips touch. 'Yeah, I can.'

TBC

**Author's note:**

Well, okay. I know I haven't updated much lately, but I want to end this fic as soon as possible! Next week I'm on a three-week vacation to France and then I don't want to be left with an unfinished story. So the next chapter will probably come in today, or tomorrow. And then it's finished. So I can make all new fics in the vacation^_^ so if you have a special request, tell me. Not just a pairing, a little story-line behind it will be nice too^_^


	12. Hikari no Yami

**Title: **Fix my broken wings

**Summary: **Malik has no friends, and is being plagued by Yami and his friends, though he doesn't know why. Out of no-where there comes a person that is nice towards him, but can he trust him?

**Chapters: **12/12

**Pairings: **YugixMalik

**Warnings:** name calling (I guess), cursing and Shounen-ai that may become Yaoi.

**Disclamer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor will I ever, so live with it^_~

**Fix my broken wings**

**12. Hikari no Yami**

We kiss and roll a little over the bed until I end up on top of Yugi. He lays giggling and squirming and I place sloppy kisses all over his chest. 'Malik!' He laughs and I look innocently at him. 'What?'

'It's hot!' He says and I roll off of him. 'Yeah, I told you.' I say with a smirk as I circle rounds with my finger on his thigh. 'Joey asked me to come over to his house tonight, at school. He says you can come too. I think he'll be the first one to admit he thinks you're a nice person.' Yugi states after a while and I sigh. 'They don't like me.' I say and shake my head. 'They say and act so, because they don't want to hurt you.'

'Well, Bakura and Marik both admitted they liked your guts. You didn't have any back in Battle City. They think you'll be a good victim to join the "dark side". Joey says that you can act nice sometimes. When you're not egoistic or all over me. Ryou just shakes his head when I ask him, saying he doesn't know. And Yami…'

'Yeah, he's Yami.' I say, smirking. 'Yeah, he is.' Yugi says and he sits up suddenly. 'So, what do you think of them?'

'I think Bakura and Marik should be in jail, before they see the change to screw up the whole world. It's kinda cool. Joey is alright and Ryou, well, takes a while before I can trust him. And Yami…'

'Yeah, Yami.' Yugi sighs. 'You two will never get along I think.' He says and I nod. 'No, not in the near future I guess. 'But Yami is a tight-ass Pharaoh. Thinks he's better than all of us, while it's the opposite.' SWAT. There I get a smack on my chest. 'That's not nice, Malik!'

'He isn't nice either!'

'He is my Yami!'

'I'm not nice to my Yami either, so hack!' I say loudly and Yugi shakes his head, laughing. 'This isn't any better against the heat.' He states and I raise a brow. 'Well, duh. Did you expect differently?'

'No, not really. It's so hot!' Yugi whines again and I roll on my side to look at him. 'Please, not that again.' I say and Yugi shoots me a glare. 'Then you stop it also! Your acting like I'm a kid.'

'You are. Look at your height!' SWAT another slap. 'Say you're sorry. I will grow.' I let out laughter and close my eyes as I laugh. SWAT. 'Say you're sorry! Or I'll let you stand dry for a month.' Yugi threatens and I look at him. 'You wouldn't dare.'

'Yes I would.' Yugi says plain simple and I look at him with a horrified look. 'Are you sure Bakura and Marik didn't infect you? Sheesh! Damn Hikari.' I say and shake my head. 'No, you did infect me. And you're a Hikari too.'

'Yeah, but not one that threatens with sex!'

'So what?'

'So a lot!' I say and Yugi laughs. 'Let's take a cold bath.' He states suddenly and I look at him. 'Okay.' I say and grin. 'Okay, lets go!' Yugi says and marches out his room. I look after him, laughing and when I hear him yell I have to hurry up otherwise he'll close the bathroom door I fly out.

'Malik, the water is getting warm.' Yugi states, three quarters. 'No, really.' I say, and stroke his hair. 'Yeah, really.' He says and turns around in my embrace so that now his head rests upon my shoulder. 'We can skip school tomorrow if we want. Say it's to hot and we both got a sun-stroke. We can go to the swimming pool and scare people away and have hot sex in the dressing-room.' Yugi says and I lift his head. 'You really are the Yami instead of the Hikari, eh?' He nods and I laugh. 'Never mind. We'll see tomorrow. Now, let's lay here for a while, it's pretty comfortable.' Yugi nods and lays his head down again.

After a while I feel Yugi shift. 'Didn't you forget to do something?' Yugi whispers softly to me. 'Forget something?' I ask him. 'Yeah, something with keys or something.' He tells me. 'Well, not that you say so…' I say and start to think. After a while I shrug my shoulders. 'No, not that I know about.'

THE END

**Author's note:**

Finished! It's finished! Isn't it great? Whoo! Love it. It's nice to finally have finished a story. And I like this one, so that's even better. So I think I won't update any stories for a week or three and a half. But ideas are always welcome of course. See ya!


End file.
